fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Kent
Daniel Kent is an American professional wrestler and a former mixed martial artist. He is currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 35 * Height: 6’3” * Weight: 262 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, APEX (Formerly) TCW * Debut: 1996 (MMA) 2013 (FWM) * Status: Active * Billed from: New York City, New York * Allies: TBD * Rivals: TBD * Twitter: TBD Appearance Early life Mixed martial arts career Ultimate Fighting Championship (1996–present) In 1996, 18-year-old mixed martial arts prospect Daniel Kent debuted in Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) against three-year veteran Juan Juarez (fictional fighter). He beat him via Knockout in 28 seconds of the first round. Since then, he garnered a reputation for defeating his opponents in the first round. He then signed up for a fight against fellow Middleweight fighter Anderson Silva. He went into the fight 15-0, but walked out 15-1 after Silva defeated him via Judge’s Decision. After this fight, Daniel soon moved up to the Heavyweight Division. Throughout the next 17 years, he won the UFC Heavyweight Championship twice. He reigned from June of 2003 to September of 2007 in his first reign, successfully defending the title 6 times, and from February of 2008 to May of 2012 in his second reign, successfully defending the title 7 times (multi-year reigns are common in UFC). In March 2013, he announced that he was going to venture out into the world of professional wrestling, while still balancing that with UFC. His record to this day is 37-4, losing only to Randy Couture (for the title), Frank Mir, Anderson Silva, and Cain Velasquez (for the title). Professional wrestling career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (2012–present) Total Championship Wrestling (2012–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling (2013–present) Personality Personal life Growing up, Daniel always had it rough; he was a frequent target of bullying since 2nd Grade. One day, however, things took a turn for the worst. As he walked home from school in 4th grade, he was attacked by bullies in an alleyway. The assault caused permanent amnesia, which made him unable to recall the first 6 years of his life. As a result, he took up mixed martial arts to defend himself. When the bullies saw him training one day, they never picked on him again. The sudden halting of the bullying did not stop Daniel. He trained and pushed himself every single day, hoping to make a career out of his martial arts skills. He participated in several local martial arts tournaments and fights, prevailing in every single one of them. Daniel has been trained by Inaugural UFC Hall of Famer and prominent modern MMA figure, Royce Gracie. In wrestling Kent’s in-ring style consists of mat-based technical wrestling combined with mixed martial arts-style maneuvers. Finishing moves * Breaking Point (Arm Triangle Choke) * Cardiac Unrest (Cross-legged Reverse Piledriver) * Inverted Death Valley Driver – used rarely * Kimura Lock * Requiem (Front Flip Package Piledriver) – used rarely; last resort Signature moves * Ankle Lock * Cross Armbar * Diving Seated Senton * Double Underhook DDT * Dragon Screw * Fade to Black (Triangle Choke) * Inverted Powerslam * Kneebar * Knee Lifts to the opponent’s midsection * Lariat * M16 Full Auto (Several body hooks and punches to the midsection of a cornered opponent, often finished with a throat thrust) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Capture ** Exploder, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Fisherman, sometimes while delaying ** Gutwrench ** Overhead Belly-to-belly, sometimes into or out of the ring ** Pumphandle ** Release / Rolling German ** Snap * Multiple takedown variations ** Clinch ** Double Leg ** Fireman’s Carry ** Single Leg * Multiple turnbuckle thrusts * One Hit Wonder (High-impact Elbow Smash, sometimes transitioned from a short-arm) * Powerbomb onto the knee * Running Big Boot * Shattered Dreams (Slingshot Sitout Powerbomb) * Spinning Backfist, often in a succession of three * Springboard Clothesline * Superman Punch * Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker Managers Nicknames * “Machine Gun” * “M16” * “Top Gun” Entrance themes * “Taking You Down” by Egyptian Central (2012 – present) Mixed martial arts record Championships and accomplishments Mixed Martial Arts Ultimate Fighting Championship * UFC Heavyweight Championship (2 times) Trivia * Kent holds the record for having the longest UFC Heavyweight Championship reign at 1,482 days. * Kent has the most wins in UFC Heavyweight Division history at 37-4. Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers